


Ringing Endorsement

by sinnerforhire



Series: ZooAmerica 'verse [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Engagement, M/M, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9420284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnerforhire/pseuds/sinnerforhire
Summary: Jared and Jensen go wedding ring shopping. Jared is strangely apprehensive.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompts "you're in a tent" and "'I love you' said over a beer bottle."

“I still think this is a little premature,” says Jared as Jensen pulls his car into a parking spot. “We agreed we wouldn’t actually get married for another couple of years.”

Jensen turns the car off. “I told you, I want to celebrate our engagement. I know we’re not really the right gender for engagement rings, but I still think we should have something to show for it.”

Jared can’t help but grin. “You’re such a sap.”

Jensen grabs Jared’s hand and kisses it. “This amazing guy that I love more than anything asked me to marry him and I want to show that off to the whole world. Can you blame me?”

“Am I egotistical if I say no?”

“Probably, but I don’t care.” Jensen opens his door. Jared gets out of the car and joins Jensen in front of it. Jensen takes his hand and they walk across the parking lot to the big yellow and white tent.

Underneath the massive tent are wares from all over the mall, but the one they’re looking for is the jewelry store. They find it after a few minutes of wandering around. “Hello, gentlemen,” says an older man with a British accent. “Are you looking for anything in particular?”

“Wedding rings,” Jensen says with a proud smile, grasping Jared’s hand.

The guy grins. “Well, congratulations!” He moves to the end of the table and indicates a long row of rings on cushions. “The men’s rings are in this section. They’re grouped by price, high on top to lower at the bottom.”

Jared nods and looks at the rings at the bottom. They can’t afford much more than $500 each, which he knows is fairly low for wedding bands. But Jared doesn’t have to start paying back his student loans until November and he’s still living at his parents’ house, so he’s got some money saved up, and Jensen agreed to cover the rest if necessary.

Jensen points to a silver band with a row of small black diamonds in the middle. “What do you think of that one?”

Jared frowns. “I don’t really Iike black diamonds. I’d rather have a black band with white diamonds.”

“Huh.” Jensen glances around. He locates a silver band with two black accent lines and three small diamonds in the middle. “That one’s nice.”

Jared nods. “Yeah, that’s not bad.” He points out a black basketweave band with one diamond mounted on a silver square. “I like that one.”

Jensen’s lip curled up. “Um, it’s not for me.” He points out a triple band with three diamonds stacked vertically. “How about that one?”

Jared shakes his head. “Nah. Not really my style.”

They look around for a little while longer, and then both Jared and Jensen point to the same ring—a flat silver cobalt band with a line of 11 tiny diamonds in a horizontal line. They both laugh, as much out of relief as anything. “I like that one,” says Jensen.

“Me too,” replies Jared. They both look up at the guy. “How much?”

“Well, you’re in luck,” he says. “That one’s on sale—half off. The sale price is $450.”

Jensen beams. “That’s the one. We’ll take it.”

The guy smiles at them. “Excellent choice. Now, let me size you, and I’ll put the order in. You’ll be able to pick them up in about ten days.”

“Sounds good!” chirps Jensen. He squeezes Jared’s hand and pecks him on the cheek. “You’re good with this, right? You’re awfully quiet.”

Jared nods. “Yeah, I’m just—I can’t believe we’re really doing this.”

Jensen nudges Jared’s shoulder with his own. “We are. This is the beginning of something amazing.”

Jared nods, unable to speak. 

The ring guy measures them both and takes down Jensen’s phone number for the pickup notification. Jared pays for his in cash, while Jensen swipes a card. But they both smile the whole way through the transaction. 

They also buy chains on which to wear the rings until they actually have the ceremony. They both buy simple silver box chains for $25 each. Jensen won’t be able to wear his to work, but Jared will, and he can’t wait until he can show it off to his new coworkers. 

They leave the tent and walk hand in hand to Buffalo Wild Wings to grab a beer and relax a little before heading back to Jensen’s apartment. Jensen’s been eyeing townhouses lately—he’s done paying his student loans, so he’ll be able to save for a down payment. Jared already spends six nights out of seven at Jensen’s, and once Jared starts getting his full-time salary with regularity he plans to move in with Jensen. Then they’ll really get to start their life together.

They sit down at a booth in the restaurant and order beers and a basket of chips and salsa. Once their server leaves, Jensen reaches for Jared’s hand even though he’s hardly let go of it since they got here. “You still look a little shell-shocked.”

“I guess I am,” replies Jared. “It’s a big step.”

“But you’re taking it with me,” Jensen points out. “Nothing’s changed. We’re still the same people we were two weeks ago. It’s just now we have a new title—fiancé. But I’m still just Jensen Ackles, zookeeper and love of your life, and you’re still just Jared Padalecki, area manager and love of _my_ life.”

Jared grins. “You’re right. I don’t know what’s up with me, but it’s not you, I promise.”

“You just need to get out of your head,” says Jensen. His smile slides into a wicked smirk. “I can help you with that when we get back to my place. Believe me, you won’t be thinkin’ at all.” He nudges Jared’s calf with his foot.

Jared taps Jensen’s leg with his own foot. “You gonna make my brain melt?”

Jensen quirks an eyebrow. “That’s the plan.”

Their beers arrive then, and Jensen takes a long draught of his. Jared watches the movement of his freckle-flecked throat and has the sudden urge to just _bite_ it. He tamps it down and sips from his own beer bottle. 

Jensen sets his bottle down. “I love you,” he says quietly, for their ears only.

Jared smiles and clinks his bottle against Jensen’s pint glass. “I love you too.”

“I love you _more_.”

Jared’s smile gets even wider. “I love you infinity.”

Jensen’s face lights up. “That’s what I want engraved on them.” He pulls out the business card the guy gave them. “I’m gonna call him and tell him.”

Their chips and salsa come while Jensen’s on the phone. When he hangs up, he pockets his phone with a huge grin. “All set. Did you leave me any food?”

Jared pretends to be annoyed. “Yes, but only because I love you so much.”

“Well, I appreciate it.” Jensen dips a chip in salsa and crunches it.

Jared takes a long draught of his beer. “It doesn’t get any better than this, does it?”

“That’s the amazing part,” says Jensen. “It actually _does_.”


End file.
